User blog:Yoseqlo/You aren't Neo
No, seriously, you aren't Neo, you are Morpheus. This post is about an Matrix metaphor, so if you haven't seen the Matrix movie, get out of here and go watch that really cool movie. Many people interpret the movie in a metaphysical way that we can change ourselves and the environment, true. Other people like to use that metaphor that anything is possible by just transcend the reality's illusion, could be partially true, but only if you're Neo, not anyone else, even Morpheus couldn't do the things Neo did, even he that was the leader and probably the person know better the "Reality", (well, after the the Architect and the Oracle, of course). Yeah, probably the first step to alter reality is be aware the world don't exactly work as we tend to imagine, but certainly that you overcome the delusion, that doesn't assure you the total control of all in the real world, mean, you're like Morpheus he knew how exactly the Matrix worked, but never be able to alter all the things he wanted. Hey man, but Neo was the chosen one, was born to alter the world, just like us! ... Nope, not exactly, in fact we can alter the world and can be aware of the reality's illusion thanks to our consciousnesses, but knowing (or believing, as you want to name it) and altering potential don't is the same to be Neo. In fact some other people is when here comes up with the (probably misunderstanding it's meaning) known term "willpower". Huh... What is willpower? Well, is most defined (shortly) as use only your will to change reality as you want it to be. Just no many people give an underlying explication of how to do it, there are much theories and hypothesis, but don't tend to agree or give further explanations about them. Just send your intent by a mean, that'd be thought waves, electric signal, entanglement with the universe, , quantum synchronicity or your soul, but by no mean gives you any clue of a practical orientation to work in these underlying mechanism to develop techniques or improve techs in that matters, just techniques to develop the so called "willpower" (Hopefully) or the cliche advice that it comes from years of practice or occupational hazards thing. No more explanation of it, if we were Neo, just the mere fact to really realize you can alter the reality as you want (and exactly everything) would be enough to do that kind of claims, but no, with that realization in our world just turn you into Morpheus, not Neo. So, how you become Neo? Answer: You can't, well no by the same means Neo did, he was just designed to alter everything as it will after transcend the reality's delusion, you don't, but here is a clue... the same underlying mechanism behind Neo's design can make you do the same sort of things , so does in our world. If you remember good enough the movie, there was another person who do amazing things in the Matrix, the programmer guy in the first movie, (well, also Smith, but we will treat himit as Neo, for his original design to alter reality), he could manage the Matrix's codes due to its knowledge, the right equipment and useful skills. You can't become Neo, but you can do his stuff, but that wouldn't be just be been aware of reality's illusion and trying (whatever it then means) but with the knowledge about underlying mechanism in Megick/ Psionics, working directly with the mere structures composing the reality at its level and the always improving skills to make the changes in the reality been counciouss of every step you do in the reality's fundamentals. Category:Blog posts